


The New Doctor

by RovakPotter82



Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former Army officer, Dr. Steven G. Rogers is hired by the board to be the new chief of cardiacthoracic surgery.  Dr. Maria Hill, who was hoping for that job herself, is none too happy to have an outsider as a new boss.  The tightly knit group of doctors slowly gets to know the new doctor and his wife.  They seem to have a perfect life, but even the perfect couple have a past that comes back to haunt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Doctor

Stark Memorial Hospital was a fairly new hospital. Been open for about five years, but the surgical staff had known each other for ten years. When the news of a new hospital opening up hit them, they all jumped at the chance of working together in the same hospital. For five years, things went along smoothly for them. 

Dr. Clint Barton ran the ER and was the best trauma surgeon in LA having been a paramedic before going into medical school.

Dr. Thor Odinson. Don't let his humungous size bother you, but he was the best pediatrics surgeon the hospital could ever hope for. The kids loved him, as did the mothers of those kids. 

His fiancee, Dr. Jane Foster, was the leading oncologist and neurologist in LA and she was brilliant in every way. 

Dr. Bruce Banner was a brilliant general surgeon. He spent most of his time taking out gall bladders and appendixes. He was was brilliant in his own way.

Dr. Sharon Carter was the obstetrician of the group. She may have been young, but she delivered over thirty babies and helped keep their mothers alive in the process. 

Dr. Maria Hill was the cardiologist of the group. She worked under Dr. Alexander Pierce for years and when the time came for him to retire, everyone thought she would be named Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery. Imagine everyone's surprise when she was not. “What do you mean?” Maria asked Pierce. “They didn't pick me?”

“No, and I fought for you, honey, I really did,” Pierce said, “but Stark gave the board the file of someone he had met six years ago while he was traveling in Afghanistan and he was wounded. The guy saved his life.”

“Yeah, I heard about that,” she said. 

Everybody heard the story of how the hospital owner came to be a hospital owner. Tony Stark was a billionaire who made his billions designing weapons. A tour in Afghanistan demonstrating those weapons nearly cost him his life. The army doctor on the base where he was taken saved his life, removing shrapnel dangerously close to his heart. He was forever in the man's debt. After his near brush with death, the billionaire put a stop to his weapon designing, instead focusing on clean energy with the arc reactor and research for new medical equipment. Stark Industries was now the biggest company for hospital supplies and energy sources. Stark Memorial Hospital opened nearly a year after his life changing event, powered by an arc reactor, and it has flourished ever since. 

“They've decided on him,” Pierce said.

“Because he saved Stark's life six years ago?”

“In a way, but his record is exemplary and they hired him for more than just that, Maria. Don't let this effect your work.”

“I won't,” she said.

“Dr. Rogers is capable of running the department,” he said. “Don't undermine him or his orders. He's going to be your new boss in one month.”

“Yes, sir. I will be my usual charming self.”

“That's my girl,” Alexander said.

 

The surgeons were now sitting in the courtyard of the hospital eating lunch. “Do you know anything about this Dr. Rogers?” Clint asked.

“No, and I didn't ask,” Maria said poking a grape with her fork.

“I hate to be that grape,” Thor said.

“It's not fair. I dedicated my life to this hospital for five years,” Maria said. “I deserve to be chief of cardiacthoracic surgery,” she said.

“I know, but you can't let it get to you, honey,” Jane said.

“I know they say he's an incredible doctor, but all I can think is that he got the job because he saved Stark's life.”

“Well, it was pretty amazing from what I read. The guy wrote a paper about it and it got published in a medical journal. Pieces of shrapnel so close to his heart that nobody thought he would live through surgery, but Rogers saved his life,” Clint said. “I heard he's like a super genius. Graduated medical school really fast.”

“Great, a know it all like Jane, no offense,” she quickly said to her genius friend.

“None taken,” Jane said.

“I took offense to that,” Thor said.

“No, sweetie, it's okay. She meant it in a good way,” Jane said patting Thor on the arm. “So, when do we meet Dr. Rogers?”

“He doesn't start for another month. He is currently moving out of his army base home in Virginia. He hasn't found a house here in LA yet.”

“An Army doctor?” Clint asked and Maria nodded. “Better curb that attitude, young lady.” Maria flipped him off before going back to work.

 

“The board made the right decision, right?” Tony asked Pepper.

“Of course,” she said. 

“It's just, Pierce had been adamant about his little prodigy, Maria Hill becoming chief, but I just don't see her as that,” he said. “Steve practically ran that hospital despite being only a captain and at Walter Reed, he was the best cardiologist they had there.”

“And you stole him away,” Pepper said.

“I know,” Tony said with a smile. “I told Steve I would repay him some day and here we are. He was leaving the army and I gave him his first job as a civilian doctor.”

“Technically the board did,” his wife said.

“Still, I gave them the push. They interviewed him and they loved him. That's all that matters,” he said. 

“Have he and Natasha found a house yet?” she asked.

“Not yet. They're flying in in a few days to do some house hunting.”

“We should help them with that,” Pepper said.

“We should and we will.”

 

One month later.....

Natasha Rogers, formerly Natasha Romanoff, sighed as she opened the box with her dishes. She went about unpacking the box when her husband, Dr. Steven Rogers, came into the kitchen from upstairs. “The monster is finally asleep,” he announced putting the baby monitor onto the island.

“Great job, Dad,” she said getting all of her dishes out of the box. “You know what?”

“What?” Steve asked.

“I think I’m going to have room for all of my dishes in this kitchen,” she said, “Even the china my grandmother gave us as a wedding gift,” she added and he chuckled. “I should send a thank you card to Tony and Pepper for helping us with the house hunt while we were here,” she said.

“Just buy Tony a bottle of Scotch. He'll love you,” Steve said opening the box that had their wine. “Do you know where our wine cabinet is?” he asked.

“Ugh, no. It's going to take forever to unpack everything,” she said. She moaned in delight feeling her husband wrap his arms around her waist from behind. “We're safe here, right?”

“I promise. We're here and she is over there. She can't hurt us anymore,” he said and Natasha hummed in content. “I've got an incredible idea,” he said before kissing her neck.

“Hmm, I’m all ears,” she said.

“Let's forgo the unpacking,” he said still kissing her neck, “and we christen just about every room in this house, with the exception of the nursery, of course,” he said. Natasha giggled as Steve turned her around and kissed her.

“Where should we start?”she asked.

“Hmm, I know just the place,” Steve said turning to bring her against the island of their new kitchen. “I've been having wild fantasies about this island since we looked this house.”

“Is it one of the reasons we bought it?” she asked.

“Uh-huh. I've been dreaming about taking you on top of it ever since we started moving in,” he said.

“What are you waiting for then husband?” she asked. Steve kissed her hard and she kissed back with the same intensity. He grasped her ass with his hands and lifted her up. He set her on top of the island and kissed down her neck. "Steve.” 

“Tasha,” he moaned into her ear. She reached down and pulled up the hem of his shirt. He raised his arms and yanked off the shirt, tossing it to the floor. 

“God, I never get tired of looking at you,” she said and he let out a chuckle. He pressed her back onto the island and he literally lifted himself up onto it.

“I love you so much,” he said.

“I love you more,” she said. Steve kissed down her neck and down her body. She arched into his touch as he lifted her shirt and pressed a kiss on her stomach. Her shirt was discarded before he pulled down her sweatpants and underwear. He sat up and helped her with his before getting back on top of her. They both groaned when he entered her and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I ever tell you your legs are your best feature?” he asked her.

“No,” she said smirking before squeezing said legs around his waist tighter. Steve grunted before thrusting into his wife. “Steve,” she moaned before pulling him into a kiss. They kissed and moved together on the island. Natasha ran her fingers through his hair, sometimes gripping it with her fingers. Steve groaned into her neck as she moved her hips into his and he almost faltered in his thrusts. 

“Tasha,” he gasped. “So beautiful,” he strained as he thrust into her. 

“Yes, Steve, yes. Keep going,” she said and he reached down in between them. She gasped out when his fingers found her swollen gland and her legs tightened around his waist. She let out a cry, her body arching into his and he felt her muscles clench down on his cock. He came in a deep groan as he thrust into her one last time and then kept his weight on his arms when he came to a stop. “Oh, Steve, that was incredible.”

“Yeah,” he said. “You're incredible.” Natasha chuckled as her husband lifted his head and looked at her. “Let's take this up to our new bedroom,” he said.

“Okay,” she said. She shrieked when Steve pulled out of her and lifted her up. Both butt naked, he sprinted upstairs to their bedroom where they made love again. “You nervous?” she asked him. They were laying in bed, wrapped in a sheet, together. 

“A little,” he said as he ran his fingers along her leg that was crossed over on him.

“You'll be great. Besides, it's not like you're going to be operating on your first day,” she said.

“Yeah.”

 

Monday morning, Stark Memorial Hospital.......

Steve was introduced to Dr. Nicholas Fury, chief of surgery, by Tony. “I leave him in your capable hands, Fury.”

“Thank you, Stark. Dr. Rogers, follow me and I'll take you to your floor,” he said.

“Thank you,” Steve said.

“You seem nervous,” Fury said.

“First day as a civilian doctor,” Steve said.

“Well, we're happy to have you. You were all Stark could talk about since the board decided to hire you.” Steve chuckled. “I read your paper that was published.”

“Just now or when it was first published?” Steve asked and Fury chuckled.

“I read every medical journal that comes out, Rogers. Most doctors wouldn't have touched the shrapnel in Stark's chest, but you did and you saved him. You're lucky he didn't die on your table.”

“Actually, he did,” Steve said looking at the chief. “He flat lined on me just as I removed the last piece of shrapnel. I had to massage his heart back to life with my hands because it was too weak for the paddles.”

“Unbelievable,” Fury said. “Now I am glad you're here.” Steve chuckled as they exited the elevator. Maria Hill came flying out of a room and Nick called out to her. “Dr. Hill!” She stopped short when she heard her name be called. 

“Chief Fury,” she said. 'Wow,' was the first word that went through her head when she saw Steve. She couldn't help, but look him over and she knew she was caught when Steve went a little pink. She could care less.

“This is Dr. Steve Rogers, the new chief of cardiothoracic surgery,” Fury said.

'Oh, shit,' she thought. She just eye fucked her new boss. Now she cared. “Dr. Rogers, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

“Like wise. I heard a lot about you, Hill, from my predecessor and Stark,” Steve said and they shook hands. “You don't have to call me, sir, Hill. Just doctor or Steve, if you want.”

“Well, I have rounds to make before my surgery this afternoon,” she said.

“Don't let us keep you. In fact, since Rogers doesn't have any surgeries, perhaps he can scrub in on yours.”

“Oh, sir,” Hill said.

“I don't want to impose. It's her surgery,” Steve said at the same time.

“Considering she is one of your surgeons, Rogers, I thought you'd like to see her work,” Fury said.

“No, that is a fantastic idea, sir,” Steve said. “If it's okay with Hill, of course,” he said.

“Hill?”

“It's fine, sir. It's a simple bypass surgery, Dr. Rogers and it's scheduled for 2.”

“I'll be there with bells on,” Steve said. Hill smiled before heading down the hall. “I don't think she's quite happy with that.”

“She'll get used to it.”

 

Lunchtime came quick for Maria and she sat with her usual group. Every one had a good view of Steve Rogers as he ate lunch. “Why does he have to be so fucking hot?” Maria asked. “In a span of two minutes I wanted to fuck him and then kill him. Fury practically threw him into my surgery.”

“You could have said no,” Jane said.

“I can't believe I eye fucked him,” she said.

“Eye fucked?” Thor asked.

“I literally ran my eyes over his body, imagining him naked,” Maria explained. “I thought you were going to teach him stuff like that,” she said to Jane who shrugged. “God, I hate myself for doing it, but he is absolutely gorgeous.”

“You are so screwed,” Clint laughed.

“Oh, thank you so much,” she said. “Is he married?” she asked Jane.

“Why are you asking me?” she asked.

“Because you're friends with Sharon,” Clint said. “She's his cousin. Oh, speak of the devil,” he said when they saw Sharon walk up to Steve's table. They hugged and she joined him.

“Well, he wasn't wearing a ring, but that doesn't mean anything these days,” Maria said.

“Then just shag him and get it out of your system,” Thor said before getting up from his chair.

“Where are you going?” Jane asked.

“Going to be polite and introduce myself,” he said and went over to Steve's table. 

Steve and Thor hit it off pretty well right away. Another doctor that liked Steve was Bruce Banner. He met Steve as he was heading to the OR to scrub in with Maria. The observation deck over the OR was loaded with interns, residents and surgeons to get a good look at the new cardiac surgeon. “He's really hot,” Darcy, intern for Jane Foster said. “Smoking hot.”

“Yep. I heard Fury practically shoved Rogers into Hill's surgery,” Lillian said. Steve was at the table across from Hill and had actually taken the role as nurse. He was keeping his distance, watching her work.

“You do very nice work, Dr. Hill. Where did you go to medical school?”

“Stanford, sir,” she said.

“Good school,” Steve said.

“And you?” she asked as she placed the shunt in place.

“Harvard,” Steve answered.

“Impressive,” she said. The surgery progressed without any problems. 

“That was a beautiful surgery, Dr. Hill,” he said as they cleaned up after the surgery.

“Thank you, sir,” she said. Maybe Steve Rogers wouldn't be so bad.

 

One week later, Natasha Rogers brought a crying James into the ER with a fever. “I know, honey,” she said as she signed in. She called Steve again, who was upstairs working in the OR. “Steve, it's Natasha again. I’m in the ER with James, please come down. He has a fever and he wants his dad.”

“Daddy,” James cried. It wasn't long for them to take James. Darcy was taking a shift in the ER today and she had the nurse page Dr. Odinson.

“He's just the pediatrician,” she said. “No worries, Mom,” she said as Clint came up to the bed.

“Everything all right here, Lewis?” he asked.

“Already did the initial exam, Dr. Barton. Waiting on Dr. Odinson,” she said as Clint looked over Natasha who crossed her arms to cover herself. She hadn't had time to put a shirt over her camisole. She just put a cardigan on and rushed James to the ER. “Hey, eyes up, cowboy,” Darcy said causing Clint's eyes to snap up.

“Sorry,” he said as Thor came up to the bed. 

"Did you page me, Darcy?” he asked.

“I did. Little James here is running a fever,” she said. Thor immediately went to work on examining James. His temp was nearing 101 and Thor didn't like the way his one ear looked on the inside.

“Yeah and he's got an ear infection. Sorry, Mum. We'll have to admit him with the high temp,” Thor said and Natasha sighed. Just as she got her phone out to call Steve again, James made a cry out.

“Dada.” She looked over to see Steve walking up to him. Clint groaned softly causing Thor to look over at him.

“Don't ask,” Darcy said.

“I'm sorry, honey. I just got the message,” he said giving her a kiss. “Is he okay?” Steve asked looking at his son.

“He has a fever of 100.9 and an ear infection. I was just about to admit him,” Thor said. “Probably just overnight though,” he said.

“Looks like we're spending the night, Squirt,” Steve said and that was how hospital staff found out that Steve Rogers was married and it didn't take long for them to find out that Barton had eyefucked the wife, either.

 

One month later......

Natasha opened the door to her home to find Thor and Jane standing there. “Hey, you made it,” she said accepting the bottle of wine from Jane.

“Yes, thank you for the invite,” she said. Natasha had invited all the surgeons Steve worked with to a dinner party. They were finally all moved into the house and she had it the way she wanted it. “This is a beautiful house,” Jane said as Thor took her coat.

“You can put those in the closet underneath the stairs,” Natasha said. “Bathroom there if you need it,” she said as she led them down the hall to the dining room area. She put the wine on the breakfast nook table and went into the kitchen. “Help yourself to the drinks or mix your own.”

“Thank you,” Jane said. Dinner went off without a hitch. Natasha made a beef stroganov that was her grandmother's recipe, along with some knish and some American food to go with it. All of her guests loved the food.

“Well, now I know how you made Rogers fall in love with you,” Fury said and everyone chuckled. Steve smiled at his wife and gave her a kiss on the head.

“I was in love with her before she cooked me a meal,” he said. “Her cooking just solidified it.”

“So, where did you two meet?” Maria asked.

“College. He was medical and I was law,” she said. “We actually didn't meet until halfway through freshman year,” she said. “We met in the library.”

“Nice and quiet,” Clint said.

“I was trying to study and this vixen sits across from me with the buttons of her blouse undone,” he said and everyone chuckled.

“It worked. He kept looking up every few minutes from his book.” 

“When did you get married?” Bruce asked.

“Before Steve was shipped to Afghanistan in 2008,” Natasha said. “It was a civil ceremony in a courthouse, because to get a house on the base, we needed to be married,” she said.

“Another reason your mother hates me,” Steve said.

“She doesn't hate you as much. We did give her a grandchild.”

“Oh, yes,” he said before kissing her. “Her dad loves me.”

The party moved into the living room with the fireplace and everyone watched Steve sit into an oversized chair then Natasha squeezed in after him. “I saw this at a store in Georgetown and it was the perfect size for me and Steve to fit into,” she said. There was talking more of Steve and Natasha and their lives on the Army base until a cry erupted and the hosts groaned.

“He lasted longer than I thought,” Steve said glancing at his watch.

“You want me to get him for you?” Sharon asked. She had come before everyone else to watch James while Natasha cooked.

“No, I'll get him,” Natasha said before getting out of the seat and Steve's embrace. “That's his, 'I want my mommy,' cry,” she added before heading upstairs.

“Would it be wrong of me to say I’m the luckiest man on Earth?” Steve asked.

“Not at all,” Fury said.

 

Eighteen months later.....

Steve became a popular doctor at Stark Memorial. He was well liked by his patients, especially the female patients. Maria would have to burst their bubbles and say he's married. “You know, if you wore your wedding ring at work, you wouldn't have this problem,” she told him once.

“I don't wear it at work because I might go into an OR unexpected. I don't need to remember to take it off before I scrub.”

James was now three years old and was a regular at the daycare after mom had been hired by Pepper to head the legal department. Natasha become an asset for the hospital and the lawyers who worked underneath her learned to fear her. They gave her name, Black Widow. She'd eat you alive if you turned your back on her. Every single lawsuit filed against the hospital, which wasn't a lot, was either dismissed or settled out of court.

 

The past couple of months she hadn't been feeling well and after Steve bothered her every morning and every night, she made an appointment. Dr. Banner entered the exam room and let out a sigh. “Oh, God, what is it?” she asked.

“You're pregnant,” he said with a smile. “Congratulations.” He noticed her sad look and sat down in front of her. “This is not the normal reaction I get out of patients when I tell them they're pregnant.”

“I'm sorry, it's just that, my track record with pregnancies isn't really good. I usually miscarried before the second trimester,” she said.

“How many times have you miscarried?” he asked.

“Three,” she said. “We only have James because we used a...surrogate. My eggs were viable and Steve's sperm was always...” she trailed off and Bruce chuckled. “Anyway, we did it that way to get James. We were talking about doing it again for another baby.”

“Why don't you make an appointment with Sharon and go from there?” he asked.

“Okay,” she said. 

Sharon took her right away for an ultrasound, not bothering to set an appointment. She squirted some jelly onto her stomach and moved the wand around. Natasha gasped hearing the baby's heartbeat. “We can hear the heartbeat already?”

“Actually, judging from the size of the fetus on the monitor, you're about 24 weeks,” Sharon said.

“Wait, what? How come don't I look it?” she asked.

“Some women don't experience the same symptoms. There's a small percentage of women who go through their who pregnancy not knowing they were pregnant.” 

“Oh, well, it's good thing it didn't come to that,” Natasha said. “I'm scared, Sharon. I've never made it this far with a pregnancy. I've always miscarried before the second trimester,” she said.

“I know. I want to see you every week for tests and ultrasounds. I'll get you started on prenatal vitamins. How do you think Steve will take it?”

“He'll be thrilled.”

 

Steve sat up in bed and looked at his wife. “Pregnant?” he asked.

“Yeah. 24 weeks. Sharon's going to take every precaution with me. She's going to try her best.”

“It's a miracle you made it this far without even knowing,” he said. 

“I already told Pepper and Kristen is already taking some work load for me so I’m not stressed.” Steve nodded. “Sharon said the less stressed I am, the better.”

Natasha took less work load at the hospital and actually found herself going home at a decent hour. Her fellow lawyers were glad for the reprieve in the afternoon. Sharon thought it be safer for Natasha and the baby to do a c-section. She scheduled one when Natasha would be about due.

 

It was nearing Tasha's due date when a young woman walked into the hospital and began to search for someone. She entered the elevator that contain Thor. He greeted her with a smile and asked if he could help her. “I'm looking for Dr. Steven Rogers,” she said.

“Um, I believe he is in surgery. If you sit in the waiting room on the tenth floor, he may be able to find you after,” Thor said.

“Thank you,” she said as the elevator came to Thor's floor.

“You're welcome. Have a nice day.”

“You too,” the woman said as Thor left the elevator. She traveled to the cardio floor and searched it for Steve. She came up empty, so she found a directory map to find the way to the OR area. As she began to head that way, she caught a glimpse of red hair through the elevator filled with doctors on the way down. She craned her head to see if it who it was and she smiled seeing Natasha Rogers carrying her son, James. She hurried to get off the floor, but the doors closed before she could get off.

 

Steve was in surgery, working on a triple bypass with Maria when he heard his phone go off. “Is that text or call?” he asked the nurse watching the phones.

“Uh, it's a text from an Agent Phil Coulson,” she said an Maria saw Steve freeze.

“Steve, are you okay?”

“Uh, what does the message say?” he asked.

“Something about someone called Lorraine. He wants you to call him back ASAP,” the nurse said. Steve felt a chill run up his back.

“Steve?” Maria asked.

“Lorraine is the woman Natasha and I used as a surrogate to have James. Natasha couldn't carry to term and miscarried before we decided to use a surrogate. The hospital didn't do a complete background check on her. She had mental problems and believed James was her son because she carried him and gave birth to him. Even gave him another name, Christopher.”

“Sounds serious,” Maria said. “You should call him back right now. I got this,” she said. Steve seemed hesitant, but she insisted and he gave the reins to her and got his phone before heading out of the OR. 

“Phil, what's going on?” he asked.

“Lorraine escaped the psychiatric facility she was in,” Phil said.

“When?” he asked.

“Twenty four hours ago.”

“And I’m just hearing about this now?” he asked as he headed to the elevator.

“The facility just noticed she was missing. There was a riot in the hospital and during the chaos she just slipped away.” Steve groaned. “I already headed over to your mother's place. She's fine as are Natasha's folks. I sent her photo out to the LAPD. Maybe you should give her photo to the security team at the hospital.”

“I'm on my way there and then I’m going to find Tasha. She brought James here for his annual checkup. I need to let her know what is happening.”

Steve headed to security first. The head security guard Rumlow took the photo and sent it to all the guards around the hospital. “If she's in here, we'll find her.”

“Thanks,” Steve said.

“I saw Natasha heading up to the Peds floor with James,” Rumlow said.

“Yeah, James has an appointment,” Steve said. “Thanks again, Rumlow.” The elevator doors opened again and Steve froze.

“Hello, Steve,” Lorraine said. In her hand was a gun and before Steve could react, she shot him in the shoulder. Rumlow reached for his gun, but Lorraine shot him too and then leaned down toward Steve. “Where is my son?”

“He isn't your son,” Steve said.

“Fine, I'll find him myself,” Lorraine said before heading back onto the elevator. “If I find him, I'll be sure to say good bye for you.” Once the doors closed, Steve tried to reach out for his phone.

“Hang on, doc,” Rumlow said. Lorraine had only hit him in his vest. He put pressure on Steve's wound and got out his radio. “Attention all security, gunman in the hospital. Consider armed and dangerous. Take down on sight. I need a medical doctor on the seventh floor, Dr Rogers been shot. Shut down each floor. No one gets off the floor they are on, understand?”

“Clear, sir. Description of the suspect?”

“Check your phones,” Rumlow said. He looked up to see Bruce coming down the hall. “Dr. Banner, some help!” he shouted. Banner was down by Steve's side right away and yelled for a gurney and nurse.

“Careful,” Bruce said as they got Steve onto the gurney and got him to a room. “I don't suppose I can take him to the OR.”

“Too dangerous, doc. Do what you can. I got a suspect to find,” Rumlow said.

“All right, let's get him stable before we do anything,” Banner said.

 

Natasha seemed to panic when Thor came into the room with a worried look. “What's wrong?” she asked.

“Uh, there's a shooter in the hospital,” Thor said. “Security has locked down the floors to find him. We're safe here,” he assured her. Just then she gasped out in pain, holding her lower back. 

“Mama,” James said.

“Have long have you been having those?”

“They started off small this morning when I got up. I didn't think anything of it when Steve left for work. As James' appointment progressed, they got more intense.”

“Yeah, you are in labor,” Thor said and she groaned. “It's all right. I can get you hooked up up here and monitor you.”

“Can you help me give birth?” she asked.

“What do you think I did before I became a pediatrician?” he asked with a smile and she chuckled. “Let's get you on a bed and comfortable. These labor pains could go on for awhile.”

“Oh, don't tell me that,” she said as he helped her up on the bed.

 

Thor tried to call Steve, but his phone went to voice mail. He groaned as he put the phone down. He told the nurse at the desk to keep trying him and page him when she got a hold of Steve. When he looked up to see the nurse, she had a terrified look on her face. He turned around to see a blonde woman with a gun. “I'm looking for Natasha Rogers. She has my son with her.”

“Um, they just left the floor. His appointment was done for the day.”

“Don't lie to me. You're trying to get a hold Steve because Natasha's probably in labor,” she said. “You're going to have trouble getting a hold of him. I shot him. Kind of like what I’m going to do to you,” she said before shooting Thor. Everyone shouted out and Natasha jumped along with James and the nurse. 

“What was that?” she asked. The nurse looked out the window to see Lorraine coming down the hall.

“There's a woman coming down the hall. She has a gun,” the nurse said.

“James, hide, just like we talk about when there's danger,” Natasha told her son. James got himself in the closet and just as the nurse closed the door to the closet, Lorraine came into the room. 

“Well, well, Mrs. Rogers. So nice to see you,” she said. “Where's my son?” 

“He isn't your son,” Natasha said and Lorraine sighed out.

“You know, your husband told me that and I shot him,” she said and Natasha gasped in fear for her husband. “So, I’m going to ask again, where is my son?” she asked pointing the gun at Natasha's belly.

“He isn't here,” Natasha said.

“Where is he?” she asked. “Tell me where he is, Natasha or I’m putting a bullet into your new baby.”

“No, please. I've been in labor since this morning. Steve took James to the daycare after his appointment,” she lied smoothly.

“Where is the daycare?” Lorraine asked the nurse.

“On the other side of the hospital,” she said and Lorraine groaned in disgust before leaving the room.

“If he isn't in daycare, I’m coming back for this one,” she said pointing the gun to her belly.

 

Rumlow was searching the floors with his security team and he had Stark on the line. “I don't care about the police, Rumlow. I hired you and your team for reason. You don't wait for police to send in SWAT. If that gunman aims her gun at another doctor or a patient, you take her out, understood?”

“Understood, sir,” Rumlow said. “All right team, you heard him. Let's go floor by floor again. You see her, you take her down,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” the team said.

 

Using maps, Lorraine found herself to the daycare, but was sorely disappointed when she couldn't find James.

“How's Thor?” Natasha asked Loki, Thor's brother, also a pediatrician.

“He's stable, but he needs an OR as soon as possible,” Loki said. “How are we doing?” he asked her.

“I'm scared she's going to come back.”

“I locked down the floor. She can't come back on and security has shut down the elevators,” Loki said. “I'm going to leave Kate here and I’m going to check on Thor,” he said.

“Okay,” she said as James curled up next to his mother.

Lorraine groaned out when she tried the door to the pediatrics ward and found she couldn't open it. She turned back around and headed back downstairs. If she can't have James or the other baby, she'll take away Natasha's husband. She knew her first shot to Steve wasn't life threatening, so this time, she'll just shoot him in the head.

Steve groaned as Bruce stitched him back up. “I have to get to Tasha,” Steve said.

“Steve, I just pulled a bullet out of your shoulder. You are not mobile.”

“Then stick my ass in a wheel chair and push me there,” he said.

“You're also high on adrenaline. I’m going to give you a shot of morphine when I’m done here,” Bruce said. “You're pretty tough for a former Army dude,” he said and Steve chuckled.

“They toughened me up,” Steve said.

“All right. I'll get you bandaged up, drugged up and we'll get you on a wheelchair. Though, I’m pretty sure we're stuck here until they find her,” Bruce said.

“Fine. Can you at least give me my phone so I can call her?” he asked. Bruce had a nurse go through Steve's bag of personal things and hand him his phone.

Lorraine made it to the floor she had started off on. She sighed out not seeing anyone around and began to go around the floor, checking each room. She found Steve being tended to by Bruce and she tried the door. Both men looked up and saw her straining to open the door. She took aim at the window and fired, causing everyone in the room to jump.

 

Rumlow and his team were coming onto the floor when they heard the gun fire. “We've got gun fire. Be alert, spread out.” The security personnel fanned out and went in different directions to circle the floor. They came around and surrounded Lorraine. “Drop the gun, ma'am!” Rumlow shouted. She looked up at Rumlow and seemed to think about lifting up her arm. “Don't do it,” he said.

“I've lost everything,” she said to herself. “There's only one place to go.” She lifted her arm to bring the gun to her temple, but Rumlow was quicker. He shot her in the arm and she went down, dropping the gun. 

“Secure her,” he ordered. 

 

Steve ignored Bruce all the way to the OB floor with his arm in a sling. “Steve, you're going to pull your stitches if you don't slow down,” he said as Steve checked each room. 

“I know, Bruce. I’m not moving that fast,” he said.

“Fine, but you rip those stitches out, I'll rip you,” Bruce said. Steve doubled back when he saw Natasha's red hair and went into the room.

“Tasha!” he shouted.

“Steve,” she said. Sharon was with her and from the looks of things, she was ready to give birth.

“C section?” he asked Sharon.

“It's too late for a c section,” she said. “The baby's crowning,” she said as they got Natasha's legs up on stirrups.

“Where's James?” he asked. 

“I had Darcy take him to daycare,” Sharon said. “Jane's waiting for word on Thor.”

“What happened to Thor?”

“She shot him,” Natasha said. 

“Is he going to be okay?” he asked.

“He was still in surgery when I checked,” Sharon said. “All right. We ready to have a baby?” she asked and Natasha nodded.

 

Several hours later....

A little bundle wrapped in pink cooed in Natasha's arms. “We have one of each now,” Steve said. 

“Yeah. It's perfect,” she said. The door opened and Darcy walked in with James in her arms.

“Hey, I got a big brother who wants to say hi to his baby sister,” she said as she sat him down on the floor. James had a little pink elephant for his little sister, Katarina. With some help from Steve, he got up on the chair to look at his sister.

“She so tiny,” he said.

“Well, believe it or not, but you were that small too,” Steve said to his son.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Natasha said.

“I heard from Jane, Thor's going to be all right,” Darcy said. “So will Rumlow. Psycho lady hit him in the vest he was wearing. He'll be feeling it tomorrow though,” she added.

“Thanks, Darcy,” Steve said. He let out a tired sigh as she sat down in another chair. He gazed at his family and smiled. They were finally safe and sound. 

The End


End file.
